


lesbanese lovers

by n_zennie



Category: LOVECHERRYMOTION
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, I Love You, lesbanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_zennie/pseuds/n_zennie
Summary: friends to lovers AU for my moot





	lesbanese lovers

**Author's Note:**

> this is for u ciara bb uwu

you know it been a long day  
i haven't seen you today  
you're somewhere  
i'm sure

"hi, i love you so very much" rinnah said running up to her girlfriend ciara who is 5'1 (SHORT!) and hugging her tightly  
"i love you back" ciara said hugging rinnah back  
rinnah gave ciara a kith on the cheek  
they sat on the couch and watched loona fancams together on their 100 inch tv and cuddled through the whole night  
MWAH~ 

THE END


End file.
